Tennessee Line
by polarbear1355
Summary: Annabeth is driving from New York to Los Angelos to ask Nico for help. She needs to escape her life of a demigod, monstors, and a certain son of Poseidon. Then she hears a song that changes everything....


**A/N: This fanfic came to mind as I was listening to Daughtry's "Tennessee Line". It is in Annabeth's POV, not Percy's, btw. The song lyrics are like **_**this.**_** And Annabeth's thoughts will be bold. Anyway, If you don't understand, let me know, NICELY, and I will get back to you on that. I don't own Percy Jackson or Daughtry.**

* * *

**Tennessee Line**

I was driving down the highway, towards Los Angelo's. No, I wasn't going to kill myself, and then go strait to the Underworld. But I was going to the "Place down stairs". I was going to ask Nico de Angelo, son of Hades, for help, maybe even a place to stay. I was sick of being a demigod running from monsters all the time. I didn't want to die; I just wanted to escape. Plus, Nico lives with Hades, since he was his son, so I figured it might seal the deal.

A couple of months ago, Nico told me: "If you ever need my help, I'll be vacationing in the Underworld." I knew it was a vacation for him because Hades cared about him, and truly treated him like the 'Prince of the Underworld.' And I was going to take that offer. But, I wasn't just going there because of monsters; I was going there because of a certain son of Poseidon.

After months of being together, Percy broke my heart. He told me that it wouldn't work out, and that he was sorry, and he still wanted to be friends. I got mad, I started yelling. I told him that if I wasn't 'worthy' enough to be his girlfriend, I didn't want to see him at all. Then he started yelling, and I got louder, and we argued for awhile when I made the mistake of whipping out my knife.

"Get away from me!" I had shouted. Tears had been streaming down my checks, and then I started sobbing. Percy whipped out riptide, and he told me he didn't want to get close to me anyway. I pointed my knife, telling him to leave me alone. I still don't know why I did that. But I have a feeling that Aphrodite and Ares had something to do with it.

He raised his sword and we started fighting, and I mean like knife-to-sword fighting. We must've made a lot of noise, because next thing we know Thalia was running at us screeching for us to stop. We were at the camp then. Chiron asked to either stop fighting and stay, or take it somewhere else. I screamed at Percy one last time to stay away from me, and I left.

So, now I was driving to the Underworld. I sighed and turned up the radio. I heard a guitar start to play, and I checked the title and singer of the song. **I thought this was a rock/pop station**_._ I thought.

Daughtry, Tennessee Line. I shrugged. Why not? I turned it up the volume.

_I open my lungs, to breathe in forgiveness and love._

**Shesh, if only that were true.**

_Haunting me now, reminders of how, I used to be._

**Reminders? Well, I guess you can count the picture of me and Percy together as a reminder….**

_And on down the road, my troubles are sure to follow._

**Let's hope that doesn't mean monsters.**

_Looking out the window, to Hell if I know; where I will go._

**Wow, this song describes me perfectly right now. I **_**am**_** going to Hell.**

_So, I'll just keep on driving._

**Do I have any other choice?**

_On my way to L.A._

**Ok… creepy. How do they know where the Underworld is?**

_Looking into the rearview, as the roads fade away._

**Hopefully bad memories will fade away, too.**

_I've sworn off my past,_

**Yep, done that.**

_first to last bad call that I ever made._

**Ugh, don't even remind me of my mistakes. Just thinking about it brings pain.**

_Tell me how to make right,_

**I do want to make things right…**

_every wrong turn that I've learned._

**Does turning against your ex-boyfriend count?**

_This could all end tonight._

**End tonight? Wait, does that mean- Whoah! I am **_**not**_** going to kill myself! Not ganna happen!**

_Tennessee line, just changed my mind,_

**What? I don't see the Tennessee border, yet. And how can that change my mind?**

_Well, it's my heart I'll follow this time._

**My heart? What heart? My heart broke, remember? **

_Who would've known, that pride is so hard to swallow._

**Well, I **_**am **_**refusing to talk to Percy…**

_As I rest on the shoulder of a road growing colder,_

**I wouldn't call driving resting. But maybe I should, I'm beginning to get tired.**

_with the trouble I own, should I just keep on driving?_

**How can you own trouble? And where would I go if I stopped driving?**

_On my way to L.A._

_Looking into the rearview, as the roads fade away._

_I've sworn off my past,_

_first to last bad call that I ever made._

**Hey, I see the Tennessee border line! Wait; didn't the song say something about the Tennessee line?**

_Tell me how to make right,_

_Every wrong turn that I've learned, _

_This could all end tonight._

_Tennessee Line, just changed my mind,_

_And it's my heart I'll follow this time._

**Maybe I should pull over at the "Welcome to Tennessee" sign...**

_I know I must be doing something right._

**Not sure about that one. Nothing seems right these days.**

_Head the other way back to where I started out._

**What? Go back to New York? That couldn't happen…..could it?**

_Ask myself if I can turn it all around tonight._

**What do I really want? And, if I did turn around, would he take me back in? Would I let him?**

_And stop living with doubt._

**Doubt. Yeah, I'm doubting myself. And I'm doubting if this is what I really want.**

_On my way to L.A._

_Looking into the rearview, as the roads fade away._

**No, they won't fade away. I'm not going to L.A. anymore.**

_I've sworn off my past, _

_First and last bad call that I ever made._

**I see it now. I know what I want. I know what my mistake was.**

_Tell me how to make right._

**I intend to fix my mistake. I know what I have to do, how to make right.**

_Every wrong turn that I've learned, _

_This could all end tonight._

**This was a wrong turn, and I've realized that…**

_Tennessee line,_

_Just changed my mind._

**My heart was never broken; I just left it some where.**

_And it's my heart I'll follow this time._

**My heart is with **_**him.**_** Percy. He has my heart. And always will.**

_I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made. (It's my heart I'll follow this time.)_

**I made a mistake. I didn't realize how much he meant to me, until I lost him.**

_I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made._

**I hope he'll forgive me for my mistake..**

_I'm ganna turn it all around tonight._

_Turn it all around tonight, _

_Turn it all around tonight._

_I'm ganna turn it all around tonight._

**I am, I'm going to turn around, and go back. Back to where my heart is. **

_At the Tennessee Line._

**I love Percy Jackson. I love him with all my heart. And it took a just simple song to figure that out. **

I turned the car around, making a u-turn on the deserted road. I thought about what I was going to say, how he was going to react. Would he even take me back? Does he love me the way I love him? I listened to "Tennessee Line" fade away.

Then I looked in through the rearview,

And watched the Tennessee Line fade away.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not ganna cry, I'm not ganna cry, ok! (Sniffles.) Whhhhhaaaaaahhhh! (Starts crying) It's so sweet!!!! (Pulls self together.) Ok, I know, it might seem kinda cheesy and lame, but you gatta admit, it's a really sweet! But, if you want the full effect, go to youtube, and search "Tennessee Line Daughtry". Then listen to the song while re-reading the story starting from where Annabeth turns up the radio. I did, and it gave me goosebumps!! Yeah, yeah, I'm a real girl. But most girls are like that, so get over it!!!!!! Oh, and if I get enough reviews (*hint hint wink wink*) I might add a 'this is what happens next' sort of thing. Anyway, Please review!!!!! I love ya'll like family!!**

**~Lol Fantasy**


End file.
